warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goosefeather's Curse/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Newleaf approaches ThunderClan, with the days lengthening, the bitter cold gone, and the tiny green buds appearing on the trees. The ThunderClan cats emerge, all weak from the moons of darkness and horror. Doestar summons her Clanmates for a meeting on the first day of sunshine. She is giving the apprentices their warrior names. The new warriors are Moonflower, Poppydawn, Heronwing, and Rabbitleap. Goosefeather cheers his sister's name with a burst of pride, recalling that she never gave in to the hungry moons, and how she never stopped looking for food or caring for her Clanmates. He then spots Stormtail watching Moonflower with a glint in his eyes that makes him uncomfortable. He remarks that it wouldn't need a vision to tell that Stormtail would be the future mate of Moonflower. :Cloudberry's wheezing breaks into his thoughts. He tells his mentor to go lie down in the sun, as he is going to forage for catmint for her to take some. Cloudberry tells him that she is fine, but that it is a good idea to look for herbs, as Specklekit complained about a bellyache in the morning. She thinks that it's because Rainfur fed her well for the first time since Specklekit's mother died. Cloudberry tells him that it would be useful to give her something to relieve the pain. :Rainfur is mentioned to have brought the kits into the clearing to watch the ceremony. It is stated that she suckled all five kits since Harepounce died, and that Rainfur currently looked like a ragged pelt draped over empty bones. However, all kits have survived and Rainfur gets the first choice of fresh-kill now that the prey is returning to the forest. :Cloudberry adds to him to find some chervil, as it's always good to have some in stock. Goosefeather sees her gaze flit towards Doestar, who is as thin as her Clanmates. He asks her if she is sick. Cloudberry tells him that she would care for her, and that no other cat would be allowed into the den. She tells him to not let anyone know that Doestar is ill, as it is her last life, and that it would panic everyone. :Goosefeather runs into the forest and gathers all medicine he could find. In camp, he sends his sister for soaked moss. Moonflower looks worried at the urgency in Goosefeather's tone, but he tells her that Doestar is just tired. :He calls softly out to Cloudberry, who peeks out of the den and asks him if he is alone. When he tells her he is, she says that it's good, and that no cat should come near. She tells him that she wanted to know that he is beside her. :Goosefeather rests his chin onto his paws, praying that Doestar would live to watch her clan thrive. At dawn, movement beside him wakes him up. Cloudberry tells him that Doestar died. Goosefeather offers to help Cloudberry wash her, but she refuses, saying that she couldn't let the sickness spread. Goosefeather protests, but Cloudberry insists that ThunderClan could honor her without letting the sickness spread. :All the ThunderClan cats begin to come out. Goosefeather notes that Fallowsong is coughing, and that he had wanted to give her catmint before she catches green cough. He sees Cloudberry lying beside the leader, and thinks that she would die soon, leaving him as ThunderClan's only medicine cat. :Cloudberry tells Goosefeather that she'd bury Doestar and that he should go to the moonstone to assist Pineheart in his leader ceremony, as she is too weak to make it to the journey between the camp and high stones. :Goosefeather feels himself growing more and more distant to the medicine cat, and tells her that he didn't want to leave her. Cloudberry responds by leaning against him and telling him that he was a good apprentice, and that he'd make a good medicine cat. :Pineheart pads up to Goosefeather and prompts him to leave for the leader ceremony. Goosefeather tells him that Doestar will be watching from StarClan, and Pineheart looks hopeful. The two cats leave. :They get there longer than expected as both cats were weak from the Great Hunger. They sleep against the Moonstone and Goosefeather wakes up in a clearing. He sees the new leader being surrounded by StarClan cats. He recognizes Pearnose and a few other cats. When the ninth cat steps forwards, the scene transfers into a Twolegplace, with Pinestar entering the Twoleg den. :Goosefeather watches in horror and the scenes fades away into the clearing, with Pinestar proudly declaring that he is the new leader. Goosefeather just watches Pinestar, recalling Pearnose saying that he has the ability to see into the future, but he has no duty to change it. He notes that he was cursed to keep his knowledge a secret, and with no ability to change anything. Characters Major }} Minor *Moonflower *Rabbitleap *Rainfur *Cloudberry *Doestar *Fallowsong *Pearnose *Unnamed gray tom }} Mentioned }} Important events Deaths *Doestar loses her final life. Ceremonies *Pineheart receives his nine lives, and becomes Pinestar. Notes and references Category:Novellas Category:Goosefeather's Curse Category:Chapter subpages